Touch of Fate
by Sorrow's song
Summary: How a simple touch of hands and an observant friend can change the course of people's lives
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my very first Ouran fic! I don't own any of the characters!

Since this is my first any comments, critique or reviews is greatly sought after! I mean if you want me to improve then the only way is through your help!

If you've gotten this far, Thanks!

Chapter One

She sat staring moodily out of the window, not really seeing anything but the dark moving clouds.

She was suppose to be entertaining 2 customers, but she just couldn't bring herself to even look like she cared; she couldn't understand this dark mood she was in.

Yesterday she had realized that it particularly affected her when Hunny and Mori-senpei were near.

Glancing around, she saw that everybody was doing that which they usually did.

Tamaki was acting the love-sick prince, the Hitachin twins their brotherly act, Kyouya in the middle of the room taking notes on who knows what.

And then of course Hunny climbing all over Mori-senpei while eating chocolate cake.

As the girls got up to leave, so did she.

"Where are you going Haruhi? Your next customers are here."

Kyouya stood looking at her while tapping his foot. The rich bastard was just making sure she remembered that she had a debt to pay. She didn't understand Kyouya-senpei. At times he could be considerate, but the rest of the time he was sneaky and calculating.

Hunny ran up to her and jumped up to get a hug and when she didn't respond, he leaned back , looked at her face and asked,

"What's wrong Haru-chan? You haven't been yourself today. Right, Takashi?"

Mori-senpei nodded his head and reached out to take Hunny.

In doing so his fingers brushed her arms and it felt like lightning running through her body. She took an involuntary step back, looked Mori-senpei in the eyes, turned and ran. The twins caught her before she could reach the door. One had her arm and one had an arm around her waist.

"Haruhi, are you ok?"

She shook her head and pulled herself free, shouting,

"For once just leave me alone."

She saw the hurt expression on their faces and nearly turned back, but then she saw Mori-senpei with Hunny on his neck.

Out the door, down the corridor, out the main doors and into the garden.

She kept on running. When she finally stopped, she was in front of her and Tamaki's Pavilion in the maze. She collapsed on the bench.

"Why? Why? Why?"

All she could think about was Mori-senpei's fingers on her arms and then Hunny on his neck. She was feeling on fire the one moment and then angry, hurt and …jealous. It finally dawned on her.

She was in Love with Mori-senpei.

Seeing Hunny on his neck, in his arms, around him all the time, being taken care of by him had made her jealous. A jealousy that had been building steadily till it made her snap today.

It wasn't the she didn't like Hunny; it was just that she wanted to be in his place.

Ever since the incident at the Ootori Tropical Resort. But Mori-senpei hadn't shown any extra or increased interest in her.

Suddenly she felt something wet on her cheeks. Lifting her hands to her face she realized that she was crying. She couldn't believe it. She never cried. She never got this emotional. But then again she had never been in love before.

She suddenly heard footsteps on the gravel and tried in vein to wipe her face clean. Tamaki-senpei's head popped around the hedge.

"Ah! There you are!"

When he saw her tear stained face his smile vanished to be replaced by a frown of worry and concern. He moved around the table to sit next to her.

"Haruhi?"

When she saw his face she started crying again and threw herself into his arms. She couldn't stop herself. She knew that Tamaki-senpei like her but she saw him only as a friend and father figure, as strange as it sounded. She just needed someone to hold her now. Thankfully he said nothing, simply holding her, cradling her against him like a child. He didn't know what else to do. While he always complained she was not lady like enough, he had never in a million years expected to see her cry.

Looking at Kyouya, who had come with him, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to rock her.

Kyouya had a puzzled expression on his face. Thinking back he tried to analyze what had happened. He couldn't think of a single event that would have created this reaction. Not even after those guys at the beach attacked her or he had thrown her on the bed had it caused anything like this. Then he remembered the look on her face when Mori-senpei took Hunny from her. Maybe something had happened between them. But he found that highly unlikely.

By now Haruhi had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Tamaki's arms. He saw the tender expression on Tamaki's face as he looked at Haruhi in his arms. He was aware of his friend's feelings for the boyish-girl, even if Tamaki hadn't realized it himself. They walked back to the music room and laid her on the coach. The others had obviously left already, or so they thought. As Kyouya turned around to call Haruhi's father he saw the twins poke their heads in through the door. He pointed to the coach as he dialed.

The twins moved to the coach. Seeing their worried expressions Tamaki got up to give them space. Both Hikaru and Kaoru's hands reached out to wipe away the stray tears that had leaked out of Haruhi's sleepy eyes.

Her words had hurt them but this face of hers hurt even more. These tears were proof that Haruhi's heart was crying and that they couldn't do anything about. Hikaru turned to Tamaki and asked him what had happened. They both listened quietly until Tamaki was done and then turned back to Haruhi's sleeping form.

They each took one of her hands, determined to give her all the support they could.

In the dojo Hunny was fighting against Mori-senpei. They were going all out, both breathing hard. Suddenly Hunny jumped and landed a solid blow against Takashi, sending him flying into the wall.

"What's wrong Takashi?"

Gone was the teddy bear cutie, instead a serious senior.

Mori-senpei sat up and looked at his hands. When he had touched Haruhi he had also felt that lightning blast. He knew she had felt it too.

He was definitely attracted to her but he didn't know what to do when she turned and ran from him. How was he supposed to tell Hunny about these feelings? He was supposed to serve Hunny. Hunny was his life, his future. He didn't have place for anything else. That is why he had never allowed himself to get close to any girl. And besides Tamaki, as well as the twins, wanted her for themselves. There was just no way that there would ever be anything between them.

Before getting up he made his face as expressionless as ever.

Hunny was not fooled by Takashi's seemingly expressionless face. He could see everything in his best friend's eyes. It was his one weakness, is eyes betrayed everything. Not many people could read those eyes though.

But he had seen the surprised expression on Takashi and Haruhi's faces as well as felt the tensing of muscles when they were in the music room.

He had also seen the pained look in Takashi's eyes when Haruhi ran from them. It was the same expression that was in his eyes now.

He knew trying to talk to Takashi about it would be useless, he never said anything about how he felt, but Hunny had seen the signs. He knew what was going on in Takashi's head. He was truly and thoroughly in love with Haruhi, but his sense of duty to Hunny, Tamaki and the twins made him hide how he felt. But his actions and eyes had betrayed him to Hunny.

There was the Ootori Resort where he had carried Haruhi, when he saved had saved her from Tamaki, his always opening doors for her and the observations of the things she liked and didn't (Fatty tuna, Strawberries).

He knew all these things but he didn't know what to do with the information.

As he and Takashi started to train again he thought he needed to talk to Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back again! I know this is a short chapter but please bear with me!

Chapter 2

But at that moment the door to the dojo opened and none other than Kyouya stepped in.

"Hunny-senpei could you and Mori-senpei take Haruhi home when you're done? Tamaki and I found her outside at the gazebo, crying.

She cried herself to sleep in Tamaki's arms and then we brought her back to the Music Room. But Tamaki and I have an important appointment with the principle now and the twins need to pick up their mother at the airport. Also Ranka is at work already!

"Sure Kyo-chan!"

Hunny quickly glanced in Takashi's direction before nodding.

He had seen it there – the stab of pain and jealousy at hearing that Haruhi had cried herself to sleep in Tamaki's arms.

In all the time they had known her she had never cried not even when she was frightened by lightning. She'd cringe and hide but not cry.

Mori knew why she had been crying.

It was because of him. Because he made her believe that for him there was only Hunny. He had done it on purpose. He wanted her to be able to move on and not be trapped by her feelings for him, the way he was suffering now.

But maybe this signaled the end of her feelings.

But still he couldn't help but feel jealous at Tamaki.

It was then and there that Hunny decided to forget about his plan to get Kyouya to help give them more time together. The way Takashi was acting made it plain that that would only be a torture to the both of them.

"Come Takashi! Let's finish for tonight. I'll go change and take Haruhi home!"

Mori looked at Hunny with thankful eyes. He knew that if he saw Haruhi now, he would pick her up and never let go. And that was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"I'll clean up here. You go on!"

"Okay! Bye-bye!"

Hunny bounced out the dojo like a rabbit but once the doors were closed behind him he stopped and pulled out hi cell phone.

"Hi. Mitskuni here. Could you please come to this address in about half an hour? Thanks! See you then!"

He had gotten the ball rolling and now he had to take the next step. His friend's happiness meant a lot to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again. This story has been progressing over the last week or so on my train trips to and from Uni. It is so addictive!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

20 minutes later Hunny rang the doorbell to Haruhi's apartment.

Ranka nearly ripped the door off its hinges in his eagerness to get it open. He had taken the evening off after Kyouya had called him and had rushed home.

It was an unheard of thing for Haruhi to let anyone see her cry. She hadn't cried in front of him since her mother's death.

Hunny walked in and behind him the driver carried Haruhi. Ranka pointed him in the direction of Haruhi's room while Hunny ushered him to the only coach in the apartment.

"Ranka-san, I know what Haruhi was crying about."

Ranka nearly squashed Hunny in happiness.

"Thank goodness!! I couldn't think of ANYTHING that would make her cry in front of others and she would NEVER tell me!"

Hunny pushed Ranka away and looked at him with a serious expression. This being very unusual for Hunny Ranka settled down.

"Haruhi is in love with Takashi!"

Ranka's eyes nearly popped out of his head while his jaw brushed the floor.

"Takashi is in love with Haruhi as well."

Ranka had thought that nothing else could deepen his surprise, but the thought of the silent Mori in love with his little girl was a big shocker – and then suddenly, it wasn't.

He was the type of guy who complemented his daughter's character and she his.

He was a bit too taciturn for Ranka's taste but definitely not his silence-loving daughter.

The more he thought about it the better they fitted.

Hunny could see the change from shock to thoughtfulness on Ranka's face and the small fear about his plan faded away.

"The problem is that Takashi always puts duty above love. He is purposely pushing Haruhi away because he believes that she can never be his, since his first duty is to me and my family. Nothing I say will make change his mind. So I have decided to act!"

At this point the doorbell rang and Hunny jumped off the coach to open it.

When he came back, he was followed by a couple roughly Ranka's age.

"This is Takashi's parents and this is Haruhi's father."

He pointed each out and allowed them to shake hands and sit. Chairs were brought in from the kitchen to accommodate everybody. Takashi's parents were not surprised about Ranka's clothing as Takashi had mentioned it to them one day. And while they were more traditional, they thought others should be allowed to be who they were.

Takashi's mother turned to Hunny.

"What is this about Mitskuni? You have never before asked anything from us, so I assume it must be important."

"It is!"

The little devil grinned.

"Takashi is in love with Haruhi and she is in love with him, but he is pushing her away for my sake."

Takashi's mother looked slightly surprised. Her son had always suppressed any feelings he had had that were not productive to his and Hunny's relationship. She had always felt this to be wrong but he wouldn't talk about it. Now to hear her fear come back to haunt her squeezed her heart.

"Is he suffering?"

Hunny looked at her and slowly nodded.

"And he is making her suffer too! You know how Takashi keeps everything in. But I see it in his eyes."

He stared with saddened eyes out the window and uttered the words that would change everything:

"That's why I think that an arranged marriage between them is our only hope for them to find happiness together. That way Takashi can allow his feelings to show and Haruhi will see the truth. And since I'm helping arrange it, nothing can be said about him going against his duty to me."

Once again all faces showed expressions of shock.

"But…but they're still in high school!"

* * *

Hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations, but you can help me change that so please review! Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later Takashi and his family arrived outside Hunny's mansion. He wasn't sure why they were there but his parents had informed him that he would be coming along tonight for a special event at the Huninozuka's residence.

Satoshi was glancing at him every few minutes and then looking out the window again. It was starting to unnerve him, especially because his parents refused to meet his gaze. He could see his mother's face rapidly changing between happy, excited and sad, worried, His father was as unreadable as always – the perfect Morinozuka.

As the butler opened the door and led them to the dinning hall, he saw Haruhi and her father talking to Hunny.

Satoshi spotted Chika and moved away from the family.

The only others present was Hunny's parents.

As Hunny saw Takashi he skipped over to him,

"Ah! Takashi! You're here! You look nice tonight."

Haruhi had followed Hunny and he now realized that she was wearing a beautiful beige evening dress that flowed from her right shoulder into a figure hugging bodice and then to a floor sweeping skirt. Having recently only seen her in the school uniform, he realized that she had acquired a much more feminine physic. They wouldn't be able to keep her true gender a secret for much longer.

But tonight, she looked absolutely stunning.

"The black tuxedo suite you well Mori-senpei."

Haruhi remarked, but she didn't look at him. It tore at his heart. Haruhi had always looked him straight in the eyes when she was talking to him, making him feel as if she could see him, not the mask but the real him.

"Come along you two! There is something that needs to be said before dinner and the special event there after."

Both quickly looked at him and Haruhi stealing a glance at Takashi before they followed him to the sitting room where all the parents had already gathered.

Hunny waved them to the only open seats left – a coach opposite to where he was standing. Once they were seated, he cleared his throat,

"Nearly everybody here is aware of why we are here and it is now time to inform the main parties involved."

He now looked directly at the self-conscious Haruhi and Takashi.

"All of us present have discussed this and decided that an arranged marriage between you two is a beneficial move considering the present circumstances. Tonight you two will be getting engaged. After dinner the ring and tea ceremony will take place."

He was aware of their stunned expressions.

Takashi was trying to sort everything out. Hunny, his parents and Haruhi's father had decided that Haruhi would be his forever.

An arranged marriage meant that it was his duty to Hunny and his parents to go through with it.

He had always known that this was going to be how his wife would be decided, but that it would be someone he was in love with had never crossed his mind.

He only needed to look at Mitskuni to know. His friend had known! He had known how Takashi felt about Haruhi – this was an expression of his love for him.

He could only give his parents and Hunny a grateful look before his masked slipped back into place. It was an instinctive reaction to his shock and happiness. But it was at this moment Haruhi looked up at him.

All she saw was the expressionless Mori-senpei. She had been shocked to say the least and her mind had gone blank. This reaction gave way to a bubbling excitement. That is until she looked at his face. His expression deflated all the bubbles of happiness. But he was hers now! If he didn't love her she would make him fall in love with her. They had always said she could be as stubborn as a rock. Well she was going to get what she wanted. She had the rest of their lives to do it in, but she would prefer it if it happened before they got married.

The people around them looked on with amusement at the happenings between the two. They all caught the grateful look Takashi gave them – relieving them all of any last doubts about how he would feel about an arranged marriage. They also saw the mask slide back into place and Haruhi narrowly missing his true feelings – the happiness disappearing from her face to be replaced by a look of determination- the Haruhi stubborn look!

They all saw this and were satisfied that they had done the right thing.

The Morinozukas were happy that this girl could make their son happy – the fact that she was the best student in her year and would one day become an asset to their family was only a bonus. The strange father was just something they had to accept.

Ranka was just happy that his little girl would be together with the man that she loved. The fact that he came form a well-bred and rich family didn't hurt though.

Dinner went by quietly, nothing being said about the eminent ceremony.

Hunny had had a beautiful kimono made for Haruhi for the very traditional tea ceremony. She got dressed after dinner and as usual, Haruhi preformed the tea ceremony perfectly. Ranka was sitting next to her, watching Takashi and his family who sat across from them. He had dressed as a man for this special occasion.

Once the tea ceremony was done, it was time to give the ring. Takashi's mother had gotten a very beautiful but simple and elegant ring with Haruhi's fathers help. He reverently placed this on her finger. The contact with her skin was making his mask slip slightly and a little bit of his joy could be seen by the spectators but not by Haruhi, who had her head bowed. She was trying to suppress the trembling of her hand, but he felt it anyway. He dearly wanted to pull her into his arms, but was afraid that she would react badly to this, especially after the way he had been treating her. He didn't want to get pushed away like Tamaki and the twins.

Hunny clasped their hands between his,

"There is one more thing you need to know. At the end of next week the Morinozuka's need to officially announce that their oldest son and heir is engaged. The want the flow of invitations from other wealthy families to stop. But in the process Haruhi's name will be mentioned. …"

He looked away.

"Which means that people are going to know that I'm a girl."

Haruhi's famous bored expression was back.

"It was bound to happen. Kyouya will be unhappy that I won't be able to pay my debt off where he can control everything. Tamaki probably won't either, but hey!"

She felt a gentle pressure on her hand and realized she was still holding Mori-senpei's hand. She felt a flush of happiness run through her body.

Looking down at her, Takashi saw a blush creep across her cheeks and felt something he couldn't quiet explain. It was a jumble of emotions – love, happiness, protectiveness, joy…and possessiveness.

"Tamaki and the twins will not be happy that you are engaged to me."

He stated this matter of factly, still holding her hand. She hadn't seemed to realize that he still had her hand and he was thankful for the opportunity to just touch her.

"We will have to tell them soon. Tomorrow!"

"Yes. I'll have to tell my customers too. I think sooner than later would be best."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry it has taken this long to update, but since about Friday my computer has been playing crazy!

Thank you all for reading this far! Not many chapter's left- 2 sounds good!

I don't own ouran or any of the characters

* * *

After the engagement dinner, Haruhi and Takashi had nearly no contact until the Host club the following Monday afternoon. Takashi had been keeping an eye on her all day and discovered a new emotion added to the mix he was already carrying around – jealousy. The twins just naturally draped themselves over Haruhi. It was their usual routine but it had become unacceptable to him now. He wanted to run over to them and rip their arms off of Haruhi. But he knew he couldn't do it. She wouldn't approve. His mask tightened and became colder. By host club time he was seething with jealousy and possessiveness. He was frightened at the intensity of his own emotions. Nobody seemed to notice though. That is nobody but Hunny.

Hunny saw and hoped Takashi would realize that his jealousy was so strong because his love for Haruhi was.

But he knew that they couldn't delay telling the others about the engagement. For Takashi's sanity's sake.

But as usual Haruhi was late, as she had stopped by one of the libraries to do some homework and their announcement would have to wait till after the customers left.

While serving her customers her eyes kept flicking to Takashi. She was trying to formulate a plan on how to win his heart. At times like that her customers would giggle and repeat the question they had been asking her. When she saw him move to the backroom where the kitchen was, she got up under the pretence of fetching more coffee, but along the way Tamaki-senpei caught her in one of his hugging fits and by the time she got herself untangled, he was back. He would just look at Tamaki and then continue back to Hunny-senpei. She had missed her chance again. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't even talk to her own fiancée – man that sounded good – when she wanted to.

The rest of the afternoon went on in the same pattern. Every time she saw him alone she would get up to go talk to him, but always there was someone to keep her busy until he sat down again. It was utterly frustrating. But all he did was look at whoever was keeping her and walk away. She had the feeling he wanted to talk to her too.

When the last of the customers had left, she wasn't any closer to figuring out how to win his heart or even talked to him. She knew they had to talk to the host club now, before anybody left, but she wanted to talk to him alone first.

For this purpose she was making her way towards him, when she felt the familiar two pairs of arms wrap around her. She was looking at Mori-senpei when this happened and saw something flash across his face. But before she could identify what it was it was gone again, hidden behind the mask he wore to keep out the world.

"Ah! My family"

Tamaki-senpei was then trying to hug the whole group and at the same time get her away from the Twins, when suddenly,

"Enough!"

It was one word, but it carried loads of emotion. The next moment she was pulled from the surprised group into Mori-senpei's arms.

He had been trying to suppress his jealousy but that last hug where they all had their arms around his Haruhi, just broke the flood gates open. She was his and he didn't want to be the only one who couldn't hug or hold her. Before he knew what he was doing he had pulled her from them and into his arms. They were all surprised at the jealousy and possessiveness that could clearly be seen on his face. They were stunned. This was a side of Takashi they had never seen before.

Haruhi couldn't believe it! It would seem as if Mori-senpei had feelings for her too. The next word out of his mouth confirmed this.

"Mine!"

She started smiling from ear to ear and tried to wrap her arms around his chest, nodding her agreement. This startled the group even more. Takashi simply tightened his hold on her. When he looked down at her there was no mask, just a gentle smile and love in his eyes. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

The people around them were as confused as they could be. What was Mori-senpei sorry about?

Haruhi just nodded and smiled at him in that adorable way of hers, tilting her head.

Hunny couldn't hold himself in anymore. He started bouncing and laughing around the couple, no sign of the mature senior to see.

"Yippee! At last! At Last! Yippee!"

Tamaki and the twins were still frozen solid, glued to the scene in front of them, but Kyouya had regained his cool and politely asked,

"What exactly is going on her?"

Hunny, suddenly, the senior again, turned to face them. Takashi and Haruhi didn't seem to be able to hear anyone else, so engrossed were they in each other.

"Takashi has finally admitted to himself, Haruhi and the world – meaning you guys – that he is in love with Haruhi and that she belongs to him!"

He smiled like the devil himself.

"What do you mean 'she belongs to him'"?

His smile grew even larger.

"Haruhi is Takashi's fiancée!"

Tamaki was now lying on a pile on the floor; the twins had turned their stares from the love struck pair to Hunny.

"Since when?"

Was the only thing Hikaru could manage to get out of his mouth.

"Friday evening! I organized everything but Taka-chan and Haru-chan's parents agreed with me that an arranged marriage was the only way Taka-chan would allow his feelings for Haru-chan to show."

All eyes swung to the pair in question. It was then that they noticed Haruhi had pulled something from out of her clothes. It was a ring attached to a necklace. And not just any ring but an engagement ring.

This confirmed not only their engagement story but also that Haruhi truly was in love with Mori-senpei. Why else would she wear the ring and risk discovery? They saw Takashi take her hand and leave the music room.

The serious expression returned to Hunny's face.

"Takashi's family has to make an announcement on Friday."

"So, Haruhi will have to inform her clients and the rest of the student body about her true gender. She will also have to leave the host club. It will be a problem for debt repayment."

He tried not to think about the lasting damage this would have on Tamaki. It must have been an extreme shock to hear that the love of his life was in love with somebody else and that they were engaged.

He looked over to where his friend still lay in a heap. Knowing Tamaki he would not give up on Haruhi, but he wouldn't try to break them up either. He had personally felt how it was when someone took you away from the person you loved. Kyouya allowed himself a small smile.

Tamaki would be alright. He would be there as well as the rest of the host club – his family!


	6. Chapter 6

Hallloo! Just one more chapter to go!

I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters, but it is one of the best animes/mangas out there!

* * *

Chapter 6

The week flew by in a breeze. The twins and Tamaki had at first avoided touching Haruhi for fear of angering Mori-senpei, but when they realized that he was now ok with their relationship with Haruhi, they returned to normal. But as payment he would whisk her away at every possible moment to an empty classroom to make up for al the lost kisses and hugs.

When Thursday arrived Haruhi decided it was time to take on fate again and see if it would end as happily as before. The whole week she had been floating on cloud nine! The man she loved loved her back. Nothing could be more wonderful – except the fact that she was engaged to him too. When she had gotten coffee for her customers she cleared her throat, looked at them and tilted her head.

"Thank you all for all the support you have shown me during my time as a host here. I have enjoyed our wonderful conversations but I'm afraid that it will all come to an end."

Some of the girls were starting to get worried. This was starting to sound like a farewell.

"It was never my intention to deceive any of you, but it has happened. The reason for my leaving the club is that I have gotten engaged."

There were gasps all around. This drew the attention of the rest of the customers present today.

One of her clients asked her to whom, but as she opened her mouth to answer, something incredible happened. The girl on Haruhi's left turned to her and said,

"It's Mori-senpei isn't it?!"

The stares and gasps of the other host's clients were deafening.

"But Mori-senpei is a guy!"

Her customers turned to the others and giggled.

"But of course! It's only fitting for Haruhi – since she is a girl!"

At this the entire Host Club member's eyes popped out and their jaws stretched to the floor. Haruhi only smiled gently and with that tilt asked,

"How did you know?"

Her customers giggled again.

"Haruhi dear, you have been getting curves in all the wrong places for a guy!"

"And your face has grown more feminine!"

"But the dead give away has been the constant peeks and secret smiles between you and Mori-senpei!"

At the last comment Haruhi turned a deep red and stuttered,

"Re…really?"

Everybody laughed at this uncharacteristic behavior as Takashi walked over and placed his arm around her.

"That's because I'm so irresistible."

His comment, delivered with an expressionless face and tone, was met with silence.

Haruhi looked up at him and gave a husky chuckle.

His mask started to slip.

All the girls sighed at the way he was staring at Haruhi.

The Host Club could only share looks, exchanging the message. Who are these people?

"Hey Haruhi, you don't really need to leave the Host Club do you? I mean we all knew that you were a girl and we still want to come see you!"

Haruhi looked at Kyouya from her place in Takashi's arms.

He nodded.

It looked like she would be paying off her debt in the Host Club after all. Just the way he wanted it! Damn rich bastards!

But looking at her friends and lover she really didn't mind!

* * *

Hey you all! One more chapter to go! I know I know, it seems as if everything is done already, but there is still the time to their wedding! I promise the last chapter will be nice and long, rounding up and finishing the story!

Thank you all for reading this far! Till next time!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! This is the final chapter! I hoped you guys loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! If you guys have suggestions on what type of story or pairing you would like me to write about, than fell free to do so! I'm open for suggestions now!!

Once again thanks for the wonderful support!

Disclaimer: OHSHC doesn't belong to me but this story does! ;)

Sorry if the characters are slightly OC!

* * *

Chapter 7

It has been two years since that little scene and a lot has changed. Takashi, Hunny-senpei, Tamaki and Kyouya had all graduated. Kyouya had enrolled here at Tokyo-U and was studying business administration. His situation with his father had bettered though. Kyouya had been top student and valedictorian of his year. The school had also given him an award for being the only student who had been Top Student every year since he entered High School. That plus the fact that he owned his father's empire had given him confidence to not care what his father wanted. This in turn led to his father accepting him as "Heir".

Tamaki had tried his best with his grandmother until his father had told him that he didn't need to worry about her and to just be himself. After his graduation his father gave him a ticket to France and the address of his mother. In France he took up piano again and was doing quiet well.

Hunny-senpei had followed his dream of sweets to France to learn how to make the world's best pastries. What had shocked everybody was that Takashi didn't follow.

He had decided to enroll at Tokuyo-U in a business and economics course while at the same time taking on more duties at the Dojo. And throughout his busy schedule he still made plenty of time for her.

He would phone her every night to ask about her day and so that he could be the last voice she heard before she fell asleep. He had changed a bit as well.

While he rarely wore his "mask" anymore, he still wasn't as open with other people as he was to her and Hunny-senpei. She had nearly lost him at one point.

It was about half a year after he had graduated when he suddenly became withdrawn. He stopped calling her at night and visiting he on weekends. This had gone on for about 2 weeks before she got completely fed-up. She had tried to call him before but the phone was either busy or off. So she pitched up at his apartment, which wasn't far from the Uni and knocked on his door.

When he opened the door he looked a mess. His eyes were blood shot, his hair was messed up and his clothes were all wrinkly. It was so totally out of character for him that she was shocked speechless until she saw a girl come out of his kitchen.

Before she could stop herself her eyes had filled with tears and she had slapped him. He had looked utterly stunned, but when he reached out to her she had run. The same way she had back then. It was only then that he became aware of the girl standing behind him. He slowly lowered his outstretched hand, closed the door and sank to the floor. He was such a fool!

"Was that her?"

He could only numbly nod.

"You had better go explain. I've been telling you all morning that if you don't talk to her, you won't know the answer."

She had picked up her jacket and left.

It was only after the door closed behind her that he was spurred to action. He took a quick shower and ran out the door to her house. When he knocked, there was no response.

He tried calling her. The same. He knew he was in big trouble. It was only then he realized where she would go. The Twin's place.

Hikaru was waiting by the door when he arrived. He tried to throw a punch at Mori, but his reflexes were much better.

"You made her cry!"

Hikaru growled though clenched teeth.

"Let me talk to her! Please!"

Hikaru didn't want to but as he looked at Mori-senpei, he saw the desperation and knew he couldn't stop him. He moved aside. Takashi didn't need to ask anybody where Haruhi was. He had developed something of a 6th Sense about that – that is when he was thinking clearly.

When he opened the door to the Twin's room he had to suppress the urge to pull her out of Kaoru's arms and into his own. The angry look Kaoru shot at him dissolved as he saw Takashi. He slowly unwrapped his arms from Haruhi and got up. Takashi quickly moved to take his place. When she realized that it was Takashi who was holding her she tried to pull away.

"Don't! Please just listen!"

He pulled her closer. She stopped pulling away.

"The girl you saw, that was my cousin. I needed to talk to somebody or it was going to drive me crazy!"

She pulled back a little,

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

Tears were still slipping from her eyes. He lifted his finger to brush them away.

"I want to marry you! As soon as possible!"

Her eyes widened a bit at this.

"You've always said that you want to become a lawyer and that means you have to go to Uni and the Law School, so it you would be too busy to be a wife too."

He pulled her into a hug again, placing his cheek on the top of her head.

"I didn't want to push what I want onto you!"

"But why can't we get married soon?"

Once again Haruhi was showing how dense she could be when it came to love or things about her!

Takashi started to turn slightly red.

"Do you realize that you could the get pregnant any time? That would keep you from finishing Uni or Law School!"

Haruhi had also turned a little red at this. Sure that possibility existed, but it would never keep her from doing what she wanted to do!

"Takashi, love, if that was to happen I would expect you to help out more than the usual husband or father would need to. If you're ok with that, I really wouldn't mind getting married soon!"

Haruhi had turned two shades redder but Takashi was bubbling with excitement. He could only nod, as he picked her up and swung her around while hugging her!

And that's how it happened that the day after tomorrow was her wedding day. But first she had to finish her graduation speech – today was graduation day after all!

* * *

Once again Thanks! You guys have been great!

Ps. don't forget that if you have a suggestion or wish, just write to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I know this story was suppose to be finished, but some of you wanted another follow up chapter! I hope it turned out ok! Thanks for the amazing support that I recieved throught the time I was writing this story! You guys are the best! Well here it goes!

* * *

Epiloge

She woke up with a feeling of warmth! She felt warmth all around her. Then she identified this source of heat! A little girl lay snuggled against her front. As she looked at the small face, she thought how much this little girl reminded her of Takashi. She had dark brown, which they had had to force her to grow out. Well that might have been a little bit of her stubbornness there! The small mouth was pouty and when awake would generally be constantly caught between trying to appear solemn like her dad or curved into her mother's rookie natural smile. Her eyes though, they were just like her own. They shone with an inner peace and joy for life that pulled in everybody she met. Takashi told her that that was how she had affected people as well. She didn't really believe him, but it was nice to her. As the little body snuggled in closer to her, she saw a large hand appear on the little girl's shoulder. The long elegant fingers and smooth calloused hand reaching out to her. She felt a flush of love rush through her. That hand was still reaching to her that same way it had reached out to her on that day!

She was actually very excited. The valedictorian ceremony had gone well and she had not had to worry about the preparations for the wedding ceremony. Her father and the twins had done all that, along with Takashi's mother. She had come to love the woman like a mother. It had been the first time in a long time that she had been able to feel comfortable with another woman. She was calm and beautiful and loving and the joy she had felt at having a "daughter" as she put had transferred to Haruhi as well.

The all the preparations had gone well and she was just about to put on the colourful peach and orange wedding dress the twins had made for her when there was a knock on her door!

Seconds later Mrs. Morinozuka entered the room. Behind her came three servants.

"Haruhi dear, I would like to ask you a favour. Our family is slightly more traditional than the average Japanese family and I was wondering if you would mind me giving you this!"

She waved a hand and one of the servants stepped forward. In her arms was the most beautiful shiro-maku that Haruhi had ever seen. The Kimono was pure white with very fine embroidery of flowers covering the bottom half and the sleeves. Haruhi couldn't say anything she stepped forward and fingered the dress. The material was soft and smooth. She realized it was silk.

She looked up at her mother-in-law to be and her eyes filled with tears! All she could do was nod! Mrs. Morinozuka gathers Haruhi in her arms and just rubbed her back. She had come to realize that while this girl always acted strong in front and for the sake of the others she was quiet fragile. Their mother-daughter relationship meant a lot to the both of them but Haruhi had needed it. This was the way it had to be!

"Come dear! Let me help you put it on. We'll leave the Uchikake here for now. One of the girls will bring it down for you to put it on later at the reception."

She let go of Haruhi and they started putting on the Kimono. Mrs. Takashi produced a small bag from her dress.

"Dear, I know your parents were more free spirits and that they had a more normal wedding but I would be honoured if you would wear these!"

She handed Haruhi the bag, who opened it to look inside. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"I couldn't! These must be family heirlooms and worth more than I could ever imagine."

"But I insist! I have no other daughter to pass these down to but you! You are family and they belong to you! Just think what Takashi will say!"

At this Haruhi smiled, still hesitant over accepting these gifts. Seeing her hesitation Mrs. Takashi took the bag and pulled out the beautiful kanzashi ornaments, combs and accessories!

"Your hair has grown out quiet a bit and we should be able to use these!

After doing her hair and putting on her make up she was finally ready. As she got up there was another soft knock on the door.

"Come in"

In through the door stepped Ranka. Only rather this time it was Ryoji. He looked very smart in his suit and tied back hair. But the best part was the stunned expression on his face when he stepped into the room. He had been expecting to see his girl in the orange and peach creation the twins had created. Instead there was this beautiful creation standing in front of him looking like a traditional Japanese bride. Tears sprang to his eyes. At the expression of joy on Haruhi's face he turned to look at Mrs. Morinozuka and nodded his thanks! As he stepped forward to take Haruhi's hand, he was stopped.

Mrs Morinozuka held out her hands to Haruhi.

"The last of the things that you need!"

In her hands was the hakoseko, the small purse style sack and the kaiken, the small encased sword. These were traditional items that were supposed to be present. Lastly, the fan which she put into her obi belt was suppose to symbolize happiness and by gradual widening the open fan implies a happy future. Tears threatened to spill again from her eyes.

"Thank You so much!"

The rest of the wedding ceremony seemed to fly by the walk to the Shinto temple, seeing Takashi in the traditional male kimono and of course that hand that reached out to her pulling her gently away from her father and closer to him. The look of love he gave her made all the beautiful decorations disappear around them. She nearly completely missed the Priest's purifying and the speech Hunny gave on their behalf. She seemed to find herself again as Takashi reached for the ring that Satoshi handed to him.

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. Walking towards him he had at first thought she was an angel. One that was meant just for him. He had only eyes for her.

It was with that same love and devotion he now looked at her as she reached out to take the hand he had held out to her. The meeting of their hands and eyes over the head of their daughter was like the meeting of their hearts. The years seemed to fall away for a moment. That is until a small body turned around and snuggled into her daddy's chest.

* * *

For the info about Traditional Japanese weddings I surfed the web and used what I thought would fit best. So some of it is accurate and someof it was left out! But I hoped you enjoyed! 


End file.
